Professor Layton and the Notebook of Death
by Colette's a Bimbo
Summary: L decides he needs Latyon's help to solve the Kira case, so he calls him over. However, someone tips Light off about the Professor. Who will live? Who will die? When will I get my cookie? Find out... right now.   I assure you, I ama Profesor Layton fan


Me: Welcome people of the internet!

Misa: Hi!

Me: Misa-chan! I love you! And Light's totally using you! But he's so awesome! .

Misa: Thanks! I know, but it's the only way to get him.

Me: Um... I'd get some dirt to blackmail him into loving me.

Misa: Ooh! Great idea! *runs off*

Me: Um...I have an apple...

Ryuk: Ooh! Apple! Colette's a Bimbo does not own Death Note or Professor Layton! Woohoo! My apple! No one eat my apple!

Me: *takes and eats apple* Haha. In your face!

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Layton and the Notebook of Death<strong>

_London, Layton's Office:_

"Professor, you've got an important phone call," Luke cried as he ran into the room. The Professor's apprentice handed the phone over to one of the most amazing detectives alive.

"Hello, this is Hershel Layton. To whom may I be speaking to?" Layton began.

"Hello Mr. Layton. This is L," a synthetic voice on the other end said.

Layton grew stiff for a moment. He had heard of L before. He was the most brilliant detective in the world, famous for solving all of the cases he got involved in. However, this brilliant detective was rumored to be very arrogant and stubborn at times.

"Professor? Is everything alright?" Luke asked.

"It's nothing, Luke. Can you get me a cup of tea please?" Layton quickly asked.

After Luke left the room, Layton hurriedly returned to his call.

"I am sorry about that. Why have you contacted me?"

L got straight to the point. "Have you heard about Kira?"

"Yes, I have. He has killed some of my...subordinates... already." Layton answered. He grimaced as he though about the fates of Clive, Don Paolo, and Bill Hawks.

"I am sorry to hear that. However, it seems that we now need some help from you. If you decide to assist us on this case, you will be endangering your life. If you are willing to take this risk, please, help us."

The Professor didn't have to think twice about the decision. "I would be honored to help you on this case."

L continued briskly, "I am glad. However, on this case, you will not be able to merely solve puzzles in order to solve the mystery. In addition, I have sent you plane tickets to America. I will meet you there and give you the details then.

Luke suddenly slammed open the door and entered. "Professor! I want to go with you to solve this case!" he shouted. He was holding a phone in his hand, and it was obvious that the two phones were connected.

"It seems that your assistant overheard us. I will not question how. He may assist you if he is willing to risk his life. Then, I'll be seeing you in two days," L said before ending the call.

Layton turned to face Luke. "It wasn't very gentleman-like of you to listen in on our conversation, Luke."

Luke bowed his head. "I'm sorry Professor. I just didn't want you going off alone to solve a case without me."

Layton sighed, "This might be our greatest case yet. You are definitely putting your life on the line for this one."

Luke gave a cheerful smile. "Don't worry Professor! Luke Triton won't go down _that_ easily."

Layton also gave a slight smile. "Then, it would be in our best interest to start packing."

* * *

><p><em>Japan, Yagami household, Light's Room:<em>

"Hm...what's this?" Ryuk said as he read an email over Light's shoulder.

Light grimaced as he read the email:

Hello Yagami-Kun.

I am Ashita from your class. You should

know me. Everyone calls me AA. Did you know

that my older sister is interested in

you? She was asking me about you today.

Are you interested? You should know that she loves

Kira though. I hope you give this some though.

"What's so special about it?" Ryuk asked. "It's just more lovesick girls that want to go out with you."

Light sighed. "Honestly Ryuk... If you read the first word of each line, it spells out a message- 'Hello. I know that you are Kira."

Ryuk snickered. "Kekekeke. You're in a predicament now, aren't you."

Light began to type. "Not yet. I need to know what he wants first." Suddenly, his laptop gave a beep, and a message appeared on the screen, showing that he had received a message. Light opened it to see a picture of a man in a brown top hat and brown coat. He wore pants that were the same color, and wore an orange shirt underneath the coat. There was another email underneath the picture:

Hello, it's AA again. I was wondering if

we could work on the project for school

together. The man above is called Hershel

Layton. He is London's greatest detective. I'm

surprised he isn't on the Kira case.

"I don't think this is a message," Ryuk said. "If you try to make a message using the first word of every line again, you'll get- 'Hello, we together Layton surprised.' It's gibberish."

"That's where you're wrong., The whole email itself is the message. AA obviously wants me to kill this man in exchange for him not alerting L of my identity," Light nonchalantly answered.

"Kekekeke. What if he reports you anyways after this Hershel character dies?" the shinigami asked.

Light smiled, "Then hopefully, he'll take this bluff." He hit send:

Layton seems interesting. I am

willing to do this project with you,

but you didn't have to send me his

name. I am sure I could have done

the project with just his picture.

* * *

><p><em>America, Random Road, Laytonmobile:<em>

"We're in the Laytonmobile...and we're driving in America~ We're gonna meet L, then catch Kira," Luke sang.

Layton smiled slightly. "Remember Luke, this is supposed to be a secr- OH NO! AMERICANS DRIVE ON THE RIGHT!"

* * *

><p><em>Japan, Yagami Household, Light's Room:<em>

Light smirked as he watched the news.

"Today, England's greatest detective, Hershel Layton, was killed in a car accident while visiting America. Authorities are still trying to figure out whether or not Kira was involved in Mr. Layton's death. Witnesses state that he was driving on the wrong side of the lane when he was hit by a car, Fortunately, the Professor's apprentice, Luke Triton, survived, but he is still in a coma. His parents are-"

Light turned the TV off as he dialed a phone number into his phone. He turned on the voice synthesizer.

"Hello. This is-"

"This is Kira."

There was silence on the other end.

Light continued, "Thank you for the tip off about the detective. However, you know too much. Your time has come..."

The caller on the other end of the phone gave a sudden gasp, and dropped the phone.

Light smirked as he hid the death note again, but it had one more name written below Layton's.

"Farewell Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney."

"Kekekeke," Ryuk snickered. "How did you figure out Phoenix Wright asked you to kill Layton?" He asked.

Light sighed. "It was simple. I looked up 'Hershel Layton' online and found that the person who disliked him the most was a man who's nickname was 'Ace Attorney,' AA. So, I decided to research him and learned that AA was Layton's most bitter rival. His name was Phoenix Wright. I found plenty of pictures of him online, so getting his face and name was a cinch, but I wanted to make sure he was the one I wanted to kill. I researched further, and found that his IQ was 190, and he was a member of Mensa, so that proved how he found my email. Only a prodigy like AA could have found it. So then, naturally, the next step, was to kill him."

"Wow Light-kun. You really put thought into this didn't you?" Ryuk started. "But what if L checks your email? Wouldn't he know that you're Kira?"

Light smirked. "No one can check my emails. I put a code scrambler on it. So, the only way to see my email is to use this laptop, and know all eight of my passwords."

"So that makes sure that L can't check your emails," the shinigami stated.

"Exactly," Light said. "Now, all that stands in between the New World and me is L, and he will fall soon. Then, I will become the God of the new world!"

* * *

><p>Me: Yay! Luke's alive! I got my cookie! AA's dead! Mwahaha! Layton prevails!<p>

Misa: Zeles! I bought some dirt! Now what?

Me: *Face palm* ...Please review. My friends are saying no ones going to read this crap.

L: No one will. you just keep telling yourself lies.

Me: *chucks an apple at him* Shut up!

Ryuk: *catches apple in mouth* Please review!


End file.
